Don't Be A Victim Be A Survivor
by mrs moonie
Summary: Bella picked Jacob over Edward.That was a big mistake.Jacob is now dead.What happened? This is an A/U characters are OC. There are no wolves,but there are vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. J.K. Rowling owns all recognizable characters. **

* * *

**Don't Be A Victim. Be A Survivor. **

**Prologue: **

**My name is Bella Swan. I used to be Bella Black. Yeah I married Jacob Black. He convinced me that he was the better choice, over Edward. Boy was that a mistake on my part. Had it not been for the Cullens, ****I'd probably be dead now. **

**I still might go to jail though. Jacob is now dead. I'm being charged for his murder****. ****I will admit I did it, but only in self defense. Jacob had almost killed me on four separate occasions. No matter what I did or where I ran, he said he would find me. I'd gone back to him because I thought I had no one else but Charlie. **

**I was wrong. **

* * *

**A N: What do you think? Should I continue? **

**This story is already complete on paper.  
**

**This only my 2****nd**** story. **

**This is a un- betaed fic. I am still getting the hang of posting,so bear with me, if you flame at least sign in and tell me why without cursing. **

**People flame and they haven't written one word on this site. **

**I would like to thank. OHPRONGS. She gave constructive criticism on the first thing I wrote****, without just saying it sucks and other meaner things. **

**Let me know if I should continue. MRS MOONIE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRADUATION AND A WEDDING :CHAPTER ONE _**

Edward was sorta popular and I was a nerd. His sister Alice became my best friend. We were almost inseperable.

**_Edward and I couldn't stand each other that all changed at the end of junior year. Edward and I dated for a month and he took me to junior prom. **

**The Cullens **

**had to leave because of Dr. Cullen's job. Edward thought it best if we ended it.I had a hard time with that. I was depressed for months. Jacob became my sun.  
**

**He made the hole in my chest smaller.I was getting better. _  
**

**Edward came back after months of being gone. Although Jacob and I weren't dating at that point,he wanted to.  
**

** I told Jacob I was never gonna work right,that I was broken. He didn't listen. _ **

**Edward and Jacob competed for my love for months. Jacob didn't know what he was up against. Edward is a vampire, his whole family is. Edward is tall slim and sexy.**

**Jacob is tall muscular and sexy. Whats a girl to do? Edward is rich,Jacob isn't. Jacob never left me though. Jacob never broke my heart. I finally decided to **

**give Jacob a chance,because I knew Edward would leave again. I knew Jacob would never leave me. Edward understood and said he would always be there for me. _ **

**When Jacob and I graduated high school, he proposed and I said yes. We ran off to vegas and tied the knot. When we got back, Billy and Charlie were pissed! They eventually came around and were happy for us. _  
**

**Two months after we got married,Billy died suddenly in his sleep. The doctor said his heart just gave out. Jacob took his fathers death very hard.I tried to get **

**him to talk to me about his feelings. That ended with my first near death experience at Jacob's hand. **

Flasback : Jacob came into the house like a storm cloud,kicking things and punching walls. Baby whats wrong? I asked him. Let me calm down Bella! He shouted. Fucking Paul! Dating my sister! he shouts.

Paul is a nice guy Jacob, one of your best friends,I say. Do you want to talk about it? NO! he shouts. What is your fucking problem Bella? Always trying to get me

to talk about my feelings. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. My. Fucking! Feelings!Fine Jacob! I shouted. I ran up the stairs and started to pack a bag. Jacob came in

minutes later and said,where the fuck! Do you think you're going? I think we need a break Jacob. I'll go stay with Charlie for a couple of days. You're not going

anywhere, he said grabbing my arm twisting it. I heard a pop! Oww! Jacob you broke my arm! I cried. I held my arm and headed for the stairs. Jacob came behind me

and shoved me. That was the last thing I remember,before waking up in the hospital, two weeks later. END FLASHBACK: _

**A/N:Like I said trying to get the hang of writing and posting. Should I continue? I don't have a beta so all my mistakes are my own. I'm new to this .If you are **

**checking this out and you don't like or if you me know. constructive criticism is can do so without cursing. Please sign in so I can thank you .  
**

**Should I continue? Until next time. MRS MOONIE.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Near Death Number Two: BPOV **

Bella baby I'm so sorry. You could've killed me Jacob, I told him. I'll go get counseling. Please don't leave me, he said as tears ran down his cheeks.

What does Charlie think happened? I ask him. I told him we had an argument. You were leaving and you tripped and fell down the stairs. I know if I tell Charlie what truly happened Jacob he will kill you. Jacob sneered at me before saying. Yeah and he'll go to jail for murder. Is that what you want Bella?

No! I reply. You better not ever touch me again in anger Jacob. I mean it. I promise I won't. Don't ever try to leave me again Bella, he almost whispered. No matter where you go I will find you. You belong to me. I will only promise that Jacob, if you promise to never raise your hand in anger to me again. I promise I won't Bella.

I was released from the hospital one week after regaining consciousness. Jacob started counseling, and everything was going great. Two months into his sessions he quit going. I didn't find out he quit until two weeks later.

**Flasback:**_ I had been feeling off lately and had missed my cycle. I did a home pregnancy test. Positive. That little plus sign was staring me in the face.I felt happy but Jacob and I hadn't been trying. We were using condoms, and a couple of times they broke._ _Before I could ponder the situation any longer, the phone rang._

Hello, Black residence Bella speaking. Hi, this is Dr, Jones. I'm looking for Jacob Black. This is his wife has he forgotten an appointment for today? I ask. Well Mrs Black, Jacob has missed all of his sessions for the past two weeks. Were you aware of this? She ask me. No Dr. Jones I wasn't aware Jacob has been missing his sessions. He really needs to continue his sessions. He stopped coming after I suggested medication. For his depression and mood swings. Mrs Black please talk to him on this issue. He has anger issues as well as the depression and mood swings. If he doesn't return to counseling, and he gets into trouble. He could end up in jail. He can always choose another therapist. Let him know I'm sorry my sessions with him couldn't continue, and I wish him the best, but I hope to see him again. I'll leave my number. Tell Jacob to call me if he has any questions. I hope he continues his sessions a.s.a.p. Thank You Dr. Jones, I say before hanging up.

_**End Flashback: _**_

I pondered what I'd just heard Jacob's not going to his therapy sessions, he's been lying to me and needs medication to control his depression and mood swings.

I decided to go stay with Charlie for a few days to think. I thought about the baby. Was it safe to have a baby around Jacob? I packed what I needed for a few days,I wasn't leaving Jacob. I just needed to think, and I couldn't do it here.

_I'd just put my bags in the car, when Jacob drove up.

Jacob got out of the car, as did Quil and Embry, two of Jacob's best friends. Where the hell! Are you going? Jacob yelled at me. I'm going to stay a few days at Charlies's I said. I couldn't stop the tears as they ran down my cheeks.

Why? He asked.

Dr. Jones called Jacob! I cried. So? He said with a shrug. You promised Jacob, I say looking at him.

She was trying to drug me! He shouted. She thinks I'm crazy. You could've refused or gone to someone else Jacob,I cry. Instead you lie to me.

Call me when you are ready to talk and take responsibility for your actions! I cry.

You are not fucking! Leaving me Bella! He yells grabbing me. Jacob pushes me against the car. Quil and Embry grabs his arms pulling him back. They tell him to chill. Just as I pull myself together to get in the car he throws out his foot and kicks me in the stomach, with his steel toe boots.

Pain shoots through me, it feels like someone is stabbing me with a hot poker.

I crumble to the ground, holding my stomach. I feel something wet and sticky in my pants, my pants are white.

Quil cries Bella! You're bleeding ,Jacob was sneering at me. On the rag Bella, he said laughing. No Jacob! I cried. Congratulations! You just killed your unborn child,And my world goes black.

**A/N: **I'm still not getting any reviews for the last chapter. If I don't get any for this chapter,I may rethink continuing this story.

This story is finished on paper. The Cullens will be showing up in the next chapter. Poor Bella, in the hospital again at Jacobs hand. What will Charlie do?

What will the Cullens do? Hope to get reviews so I'll know if I should continue. Thanks to my one follows, Review. Thanks! **MRS MOONIE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return of The Hero: **

I again wake up in the hospital. My head is all foggy, the heart monitor is going. I peek around and Charlie is sitting next to my bed holding my hand.

"Dad," I say in a raspy voice. "Oh! Bella ,baby you're awake." "I'm so…sorry, baby girl. I should've protected you better. I should've seen what was going on."

"Dad stop! Not your fault." "Sorry," Charlie says.

"How long was I out for?" I ask Charlie. "A week" he replies. "Was Renee here?" "No. She's in the Amazon. No phones or messages." I looked shocked at him. "Weird I know " he said shaking his head.

"Jacob?" "Don't ask about that bastard," Charlie says with hate. "When Quil and Embry told me what happened, I tried to kick his teeth in." He huffed.

" Dad calm down, please." "sorry baby girl."

**2 days later…. **

I was still in the hospital,medicated and depressed. Jacob was still in jail because he didn't have the 50,000 dollar bail it would cost to get out. My doctor had informed me of my injuries one day ago.

They had to take out my spleen and patch up six of my ribs. One of my lungs had been punctured and I'd lost a lot of blood. Dr. Johnson doesn't think I'll be able to have anymore children. After hearing that I may never have any children,I passed out. I could've died again, strike two Jacob.

"Bella" I hear a beautiful voice calling my name. "Oh Bella I tried to get here sooner. There were just to many sunny days around the world." She cried.

" Oh Alice, you are a sight for sore eyes," I say tearing up. Alice hugs me and smiles.

"Bella we can't leave you alone for a second, before trouble comes for you," Alice says laughing.

"How is the family?," I blurt out before she can ask me anything else.

"The family is not so good," she replies. "Are you going back to Jacob?" she ask me.

"No" I say. "He killed our baby and almost killed me twice." "I will never forgive him for that,"I say with certainty.

Alice looked at me, then she smiled and said.

"I'm sorry the one you chose didn't treat you right Bella."

I started to cry. Alice hugged me until my tears stopped, then she said.

"When you heal we'll go on a trip ,me and the rest of the Cullens, o k."

"Edward too?" I ask.

"Yeah Edward too," she says with a smile. _

**One week later…. **

My dad wasn't very happy that Alice was back. He liked her but didn't want me to get hurt again if she left.

Alice gone to hunt. Before she left, she told me Edward would be here soon. I was kind of nervous about seeing him again, in my current state.

I couldn't worry about anything right now but getting better. The nurse came to give me my pain Meds, and I was soon asleep.

I Awoke to Jacob putting a pillow over my face. In a blind panic I struggled,it seemed like forever to get oxygen. I was blacking out and my whole body was screaming in pain. _"Where is the nurse?" "Why hasn't the monitors gone off?" "I'm gonna die, "I think to myself. _

Just as I give up the struggle, the pressure is gone.I gasp for that sweet, sweet air. I hear something heavy hit the wall. When my vision comes back in focus,I see the most beautiful sight ever.

Edward has Jacob up against the wall by his throat.

"Edward!" I cry.

"Yeah Bella it's me."

I could only look at Edward and think. My hero has returned

**A/N:**I'll end it there.

If you want more just review to let me know I'm not wasting my time. Constructive criticism is appreciated.I'm new at this,so please no flames.

Jacob returns and so does Edward.

How did Jacob get out of jail? Will Bella get back with Edward? Where are the other Cullens? All can be answered in the next chapter.

Until next time.

**MRS Moonie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Still no reviews. I'm thankful for my one follower and, and my one fav. I may have to scrap this story though. People are reading it but not **

**reviewing it. Let me know something people. I am new to this, let me know what I'm doing right or wrong. Just don't flame. Constructive criticism is **

**welcome. No beta, all mistakes are my own. Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. I am just having a little fun with her creations.**

* * *

**Last time: "**_Edward?" "Yeah Bella it's me". My hero had returned. _

* * *

_**I WILL SURVIVE:** _BPOV

_I watched as Edward held Jacob against the wall, by his throat. Jacob was more than a foot taller than Edward. "Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked with concern. _

_"Yes, I coughed". _

_"He tried to kill you!" Edward exclaimed. _

_"That's three times now Jacob!" I shout at him. _

_"Fucking bitch! Losing my baby!" Jacob yells at me. "That was your fault for kicking me with Steele toe boots. I'm sorry the baby died, I'm just glad it doesn't have to be born with a father like you," I say crying. Jacob looked as if he was gonna say something more to me, but Edward took the opportunity to knock him out, with a punch to the head. _

_"You didn't kill him did you?" I asked Edward. "No," he laughed letting Jacob fall to the floor. "I put just enough force into it to knock him out. Even though I wanted to kill him for hurting you Bella." _

_Nurses and security ran through the door at this point. "What's going on in here?" the nurse asked. _

_"He tried to kill me, by smothering me with a pillow."I say pointing at an unconscious Jacob. "He snuck in here, unplugged my monitors while I was sleeping, and put a pillow over my face."I say crying. _

_"Who knocked him out?"the security guy asked. _

_"That would be me,"Edward said ,raising his hand with a smirk. "Wow! You must know karate or something,this guy is huge." "The bigger they are, the harder they fall,really is true." Edward says with a nervous laugh. _

* * *

_After Jacob was checked over and hauled off to jail again. I found out the tribal council had talked to the court and gotten him released without paying a bond. He was under house arrest,but had cut his tracking device off, and came to the hospital to kill me. I later learned that the council was raising the money to get him out of jail again. Bail was set at $50,000. I just knew the tribe didn't have that kind of money. I was wrong two weeks after the hospital attack Jacob posted bail and was released again. I got a restraining order. The trial was set for one month later. I told Alice I would like to go on that trip, as soon as the doctor cleared me for travel. One week later me and the Cullens were on our way to Brazil. _

* * *

_I was having the time of my life. Isle Esmé in Brazil was so beautiful, Disney in Florida, Cancun in Mexico was great. Alice knew when all the cloudy days would come and where. The only place they didn't really have to hide was on Isle Esmé. We had a ball. I hated to come home, the trial was gonna start within days.I had to be ready, plus I know Charlie missed me. I was a bit on edge, a funny feeling was eating at my thoughts. I had a restraining order on Jacob, what I didn't realize is that my restraining order ended two days ago and Jacob was looking for me. _

* * *

_The Cullens dropped me at home. Charlie was at work. I was unpacking when I came across a gun I had bought for him in Florida. I don't even know what kind it is. _

_ Edward assured me if you shot a target with it they were going down. _

_ I lay the gun to the side and kept unpacking, when I was done I picked up the gun to take to Charlie's room. _

_ Edward and I had done some target practice after buying the gun. I have to admit I was pretty good at it. I opened the door to go to Charlie's room, when I heard a noise downstairs. Something wasn't right. _

_ Charlie wasn't due home for several more hours, plus he would never come home knowing I was there and not announce himself. _

_I took the gun and popped in a clip, I then walked to the top of the stairs. _

_"Who's there?" I shouted. _

_"Me Bella." Jacob was in my house. I froze. Jacob stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me. I don't know where all my courage came from in that moment. I got so angry, my blood was boiling. "Get out of my house now!" I shouted at Jacob. _

_" I have a restraining order against you." _

_Jacob laughed."That ended Two days ago baby. You would know that if you weren't off somewhere fucking Cullen." _

_" I haven't fucked anyone!" I shouted . " Leave now!" I screamed at him. _

_" I'm not leaving until you're dead bitch!" _

_Jacob bounded up the stairs, at that moment old Bella no longer existed. I was new Bella and I wanted to be a survivor, not a victim. I raised the gun and opened fire. I emptied the clip in Jacobs direction. Jacob fell down the stairs,landing in a heap at the bottom. He was moaning.I popped in another clip and headed down the stairs. My hand was shaking so hard I thought I was gonna drop the gun. Jacob was trying to get up. I don't know what came over me but I just wanted him gone from my life,so I shot him two more times and he stopped moving. _

_Quil and Embry burst through the door looking around wildly. I turned the gun on them "You want some of this!" I shouted. "No Bella!" they cried throwing their hands up. _

_"Can we at least check to see if he's still alive? Quil asked. "Hold on I said." I walked over to Jacob and put two bullets in his head. I then turned to Quil and said. "No need he's dead now." _

* * *

**A/N: Bella is bad ass! No more Jacob. Will Bella do time? What will Charlie say? What will the Cullens do? Will Bella run? Will the tribe come after Bella? First person to review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. MRS. MOONIE.**


	6. Aftermath

**A/N: Back again. Don't know how long this story will be. I wrote this straight out without chapter breaks. I'm breaking it into chapters as I type it up. I hope someone is enjoying this, because no one is reviewing. Come on guys say something, don't flame because it does no good anyway. I was really afraid to post anything in the first place now, I'm not getting any feedback. I know people are reading it, but no one is reviewing. All mistakes are my own. No beta. **

* * *

**Last time: **_"Can we at least check to see if he's still alive?" Quil asked. "Hold on" Bella replied. She walked over to Jacob and put two more bullets in his head. She then turned to Quil and said."No he's dead now." _

**AFTERMATH/ BPOV **

Charlie and some deputies barreled through the door.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. I dropped the gun as I throw my hand up. "over here dad." "Oh god! Bella," Charlie said pulling me into a hug_ . " _What happened here?" Charlie asked me.

"I came home from my trip.I was unpacking when I heard noises down here.I'd bought a gun for you in Florida." (Bella explained to Charlie how she had a gun in the first place.) "Edward thought I should learn how to use it even though it was for you.I loaded the gun and came to investigate. Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs he had broken in."

I had to stop for a second my voice was shaking so much, a few minutes later I continued. "I told him to leave, that he was violating the restraining order. He told me that the restraining order ended two days ago." Charlie gasped at that information. Bella continued. " I again told him to leave. He said he would once I was dead,he called me a bitch and came at me.I shot at him until the clip was empty.I put in another clip and shot him some more."

Quil jumped in at this point and said. "Then she put two more in his head,even though he was no longer a threat! " Quil shouted at me.

"Fuck you Quil!" I shouted back. He was in my house trying to kill me, for the fourth time he deserved it."

"Don't say anymore," Charlie says to me.

" We need to go to the station. Give me the gun Bella." Charlie says to me.

I put the gun in an evidence bag, before I was cuffed by a deputy, put in a squad car and taken to the station.

As I was being cuffed I told Charlie to call Edward and his family. Charlie kissed me and told me everything would be ok.I thought I saw a tear slip from his eyes.

As I was being driven to the police station the tears wouldn't stop. I killed Jacob, I was going to jail. What was I gonna do? I Bella swan was now a murderer.I killed my husband.

I just wanted to go home and take a bath, go to sleep. I wanted Edward.

While on vacation we had become close again. I smiled as I thought about that.

**(FB) **_I was walking on the beach on Isle Esmé, Edward walked up just as I sat down looking out over the water. _

_" sure is beautiful here." I said. " I never want to leave." "Then don't,Edward said. "Bella I still love you I never stopped. Even though you chose Jacob I respected your wishes.I always hoped you would realize he was wrong for you and come looking for me." Edward said with a frown. "I never stopped loving you either Edward.I was trying to pick the safest route for my heart,you broke it into so many pieces when you left me in those woods. Then you came back, and you and Jacob were competing for my heart. There was never a competition Edward you already had it. I only picked Jacob because He had never left me, he loved me, and I thought I knew him," Bella let out a breath. " I'm so sorry Bella, If I had never left you Jacob would 've never been able to hurt you. You know you would n't be able to have kids if you were with me." Bella looked at Edward and said." I never really thought I wanted kids until I actually got pregnant.I still don't know if I want them.I just wanted to be with you Edward, but you didn't want me like that," Bella said as the tears started. "We can start over Bella," Edward said." I will never leave you again." They kissed under moonlight. _

**(END FB) **

We kissed an cuddled, hugged and gave soft touches. We never tried to go further,I did have other things on my mind. I still didn't fully trust him yet, no matter what Alice said she saw in the future.

The car was now at the station. Where were the Cullens?

I was in the interrogation room. Charlie wasn't allowed in because I was his daughter. I just shut down. They didn't get anything out of me,which was probably a good thing. I didn't have a lawyer. Charlie would probably sell the house to pay for it. after all that I'll probably still go to jail anyway, even though I was defending myself. Oh Edward! I thought, why didn't I give you a second chance.

**EPOV **"Bella!" Alice shouted.

We were on our way back from a quick hunt,Alice went blank and shouted for Bella. I saw Bella in handcuffs,Bella in a police car,in the police station. "What the fuck happened?" I asked Alice.

"We just dropped her off not two hours ago." (A/N: Alice can't see Jacob or the Lapush people,because she's not familiar with them they 're not wolves in this story.)

"We have to get to the station," I shouted. Everyone headed for their cars. All I could think about was my poor Bella, and what had happened. I ran into the station at human speed,as did the rest of my family.

"I need to speak with chief swan, I told the woman at the desk."

"Over here," Charlie said waving us over.

"where's Bella?" I asked. "She's being questioned by a special investigator," he said sadly. "I was taken off the case because she's my daughter."

"Does she have a lawyer?" Carlisle asked.

"The public defender will be here tomorrow," Charlie sighed. "We don't have the money to hire someone," Charlie looked like he was about to break_. _

"I've already called a lawyer." I said. "Mr. Jenks will be here in an hour, tell Bella not to say anything or sign anything."I already knew she hadn't said anything though. I had been listening to everyone's thoughts.

Charlie ran to the room where Bella was to check on her.I read his thoughts, he was thinking that she hadn't said a word since being here. He was also glad she had killed Jacob to save him the trouble. You think you know someone,and you really know nothing about them.

* * *

When Jenks arrived he went right to work he talked to Bella and told her they would go over details after she made bail. Bella burst into tears and told him She had no money. Jenks told her he was on retainer and money wasn't an issue. Bella relaxed after that.

Two crying women were led into the station through a side door which I knew housed the morgue. I recognized them as Jacobs sisters,Rachel and Rebecca,their husbands Paul and Tony wer trying to comfort them.

" First dad now Jacob, what are we gonna do?"Rachel sobbed. They were led to another room to get more details about Jacobs death.

Bella's bail was set at $50,000 dollars."I'll post it," I said. "It's 10% right?" I said looking at Charlie very seriously. Charlie informed me the whole thing had to be paid. They didn't have the 10% rule here in Forks.

Charlie wanted to put up his house as collateral, saying it was worth $100,000 dollars on paper. Carlisle told him not to worry about it and brought out his check book. "I can't let you do that," Charlie protested. Carlisle then informed him the money would be returned as long as Bella didn't skip town. He also told Charlie he felt that Bella was another daughter to him. Also that we spend more then $50,000 a year on just vacation.

"Who are you people?" Charlie asked. " The Cullens and we love Bella," I said. I let Charlie know that if Bella killed someone it was self defense,plain and simple. I also told him that Mr. Jenks would leave no stone unturned.

Charlie sat down hard in the nearest chair and started sobbing. "I trusted that boy! To take care of my baby girl," he sobbed. " I've known that kid since before he was born. I couldn't protect my child, look at where she is! "Charlie sobbed.

Suddenly Charlie was out of his chair hugging me for dear life. "Edward please continue to love her like I know you do." I reassured him that I did and would always love her no matter what. Charlie felt guilty that he didn't fight her mother for more visitation with Bella. He also felt that he had been a terrible father by not showing her how to defend herself better. Charlie felt he should've been the one to teach her to shoot a gun_. "_I know if you hadn't taught her to shoot that gun Edward, she would be dead now."Charlie sobbed.

I told Charlie Bella was tough, and if she didn't win the case that I would take her away and they would never find us. "You would do that?" Charlie asked me. "For Bella I would do anything,"I say with conviction.

* * *

**A/N: Any body still there? I'm still looking for reviews. Thanks for reading but I need feedback. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer Psychovampirefreak you are awesome! Bella is now trying to stay a free woman, lets see if she makes it. **

* * *

**THE TRIAL: **Bella was out on bond. The lawyer Mr. Jenks had a lot of evidence on Jacob, all bad. Quil and Embry were spinning lies, their stories didn't match. Charlie was no longer welcome on the reservation. " I don't care." He told Quil one day after running into him in the grocery store. " I haven't been on the reservation since my daughter was injured by your dead friend." Charlie yelled at Quil. "With Billy gone I have no reason to come to the reservation unless it's work related." Charlie scoffed at him. Charlie didn't care.

* * *

**Epov: ** Mr. Jenks was awesome, he earned every penny of his lawyers fee. Bella was put on the stand after myself and some doctors and nurses from the hospital, where Bella was during Jacob's 3rd attempt on her life.

I told the court how I walked in on Jacob smothering Bella with a pillow. The medical report told of her injuries. Losing the baby. cracked ribs , damaged spleen, blood loss. Not to forget the dislocated shoulder and head injury from the tumble down the stairs.

The nurses testified how she screamed in her sleep for Jacob to stop hurting her.

The prosecution put Quil and Embry on as their star witnesses. The two dumb asses had two different stories. They painted a crazy story of Bella running down the stairs blasting wildly.

Jenks asked both of them what Bella was wearing. Ninja gear was Quils answer. Panties and a bra was Embry.

"Where was Jacob when you entered the house?" Jenks asked them.

"At the bottom of the stairs begging for his life," was Embry's answer. When Jenks got Quil on the stand and asked the same question, he said that Jacob was unconscious when he entered.

" I heard he was begging for his life like a punk." Jenks sneered. "He wouldn't do that! " Quil shouted. "He was lying at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of blood. We asked her if we could check to see if he was still alive .She then put two more bullets in his head, stepped back and said no he's dead now. Then the cops ran in. "Quil said with tears running down his cheeks.

Bella got on the stand last for the defense. The courtroom was packed. One side was people from Forks the other side people from La Push.

* * *

**BPOV: **

Alice picked out a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and matching black jacket for me. My hair was up in a bun, brown eyeliner and lipgloss. After being sworn in, Jenks told me to start from the beginning.

I told the court how Jacob and I met as kids. My moving away with my mom after my parents divorce. My visiting Charlie in the summers. How I stopped visiting my dad at age 12.

Once I turned 13 Charlie would come get me and we would go on vacation for 2 weeks.

How I moved to Forks at age 17,Edward and I dating. The Cullns moving away suddenly. How Jacob and I rekindled our Cullens return. Me choosing Jacob over Edward and the marriage.

The first time Jacob hit me after his dad died and how it escalated.

I told them how Jacob dislocated my shoulder and when I tried to leave I was pushed down the stairs.

How he begged me back saying he'd seek help. Learning that Jacob had quit his therapy sessions,and finding out that I was pregnant,all in the same day.

How I feared for mine and my baby's life.

I told them how Jacob kicked me when I tried to leave. "He killed my baby," I sobbed. "His own flesh and blood. Then he shows up at the hospital after all that and tried to smother me with a pillow." I sobbed some more.

"When he broke into my chilhood home accusing me of infidelity and again threatening my life trying to kill me, I just saw red.

I raised the gun and squeezed until there was nothing left. I reloaded because he was trying to get up.I shot him some more. I was afraid if he got up again that I was a goner for sure." Bella finished in tears.

"I felt I would spend my life running and looking over my shoulder if I didn't keep shooting."

"Thank you bella. The defense rests," Jenks said.

The prosecuter went over some things with Bella about why she didn't tell her dad after the first hospital visit.

Bella explained that she loved Jacob and wanted the marriage to work.  
" Why the two bullets in the head?" The lead prosecuter asked.

"So I wouldn't have to see him again, the monster he had become was someone I didn't recognize. He can't hurt me now." Bella broke down.

"The prosecution rests." The trial was over.

The jury was deliberating.I was in Edwards arms. He held me like he would never let me go. "If they say guilty, we are out of here Bella," he soothed me. "They'll never find us."

The jury deliberates for three hours. We are called back into the courtroom. The forman stands and the judge says."What is your verdict?" " We the jury find the defendant Bella Swan-Black, not guilty by reason of self defense!"

I hugged my dad as the Forks side of the courtroom erupted in loud cheers. I was hugging the Cullens, when a women screamed.

"No! she killed my brother, she should be in jail. Jacob was a good boy!" Rachel,Jacobs sister was screaming.

Paul, Her husband was trying to calm her down . "Stop it Rachel you're pregnant." Trying to get her to relax.

" Yeah Rachel," Rebecca was saying. "This isn't good for the babies." "Fine! But I'm gonna sue her ass," she hissed looking at me with hate before turning and leaving the courtroom.

**EPOV: **With the trial behind us, it was time to start our forever. I asked Bella on a date and she said….YES!

* * *

**A/N:That ends the first part of the story. I have it written up as two stories, but I think I will just continue it as one story. Thanks again to my first reviewer,psychovampirefreak, you rock! Until next time. Mrs Moonie. **


	8. Chapter 8 Life Changes

**A/N: I was gonna make this next part into a separate story called. Don't be a victim be a survivor again. Rather then do that I will just continue this story. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and any book quotes that you recognize also belong to her. There is a time jump of six months to a year and so on. Don't worry because I really believe in HEA. **

* * *

**LIFE CHANGES **

** BPOV: **

It has been six months since the trial. Edward and I are a couple again. I sometimes wish I had chosen him in the first place. Jacob would still be alive, I would probably be a vampire by now. I would probably be married to Edward. I could've been this happy all along.

Jacobs sister sued me for wrongful death. She didn't get anything because I don't have anything. I own my clothing and that shit box truck that's on its last legs as we speak. I can't believe this chick is suing me for defending myself against Jacob who, tries to kill me. I kill him before he can kill me and she wants monetary compensation for that. Unbelievable.

The case was dismissed when the judge found I had no assets. Plus the evidence against Jacob was overwhelming. Had Rebecca won the case there was nothing for her to collect, unless she wanted the truck. Which funny enough used to belong to her dearly departed father.

The chick just had twins and is spending money suing me. That money could've gone to putting food on her table.

Mr. Jenks represented me again( Thank god for the Cullen's) he let the judge know I had nothing. The death was self-defense and this case was a waste of the courts time. The judge agreed the case was dismissed and I was still hated by the people of La Push.

I still had my dad , Edward and the rest of the Cullen's Life is good.

**EPOV: **

Bella and I decided to go to Dartmouth. How? you might ask. When you make big donations to anywhere doors will open.

We started school a month after the first trial. We took a few days off to attend the second trial, which ended quickly. Bella had no money, property or anything. Bella was never so happy to be poor in her life.

I proposed to Bella the day after the trial ,before we returned to school. Our relationship was strong. It took Bella a while to trust that I wouldn't leave again, that I was in this relationship until the end. I hated that I made her feel that way, but I would spend the rest of my existence making up for it if I had to.

Bella said yes to my Valentines Day proposal. After our year at Dartmouth ended we decided we would take a year off to be newlyweds. I would change Bella and if she could handle being around humans after the year. We would return to school. If she needed more time, we would wait.

Bella was worried that when we didn't come back from the honeymoon, and would eventually declared dead. How that would affect Charlie.

I felt that he would be devastated, but he now had Sue Clearwater. Sue lived with Charlie and they were saving for a wedding ,even though they hadn't told anyone that. I plucked that from his mind.

Bella and I hadn't gone all the way yet. I wanted to be married to her first. I of course knew she wasn't a virgin. Jacob got that privilege. I on the other hand was afraid of hurting Bella, during a sexual encounter. She would always assure me that she trusted me not hurt her.

We were married the August after I proposed, in the backyard of my parents house, At dusk. The wedding was beautiful. Just the way I always imagined it to be. I took Bella to Isle Esmé for the honeymoon. We would then travel to Alaska, where we had a place that was pretty much deserted. I would change Bella and we would start our forever.

During our first sexual encounter as husband and wife, I bruised my bride a bit. I tried to avoid sex after that. Bella was having none of it. She wore skimpy clothes and seduced me into caving in. The sex got better after that. She still got bruised but not as much as the first time.

The last week of our honeymoon before Bella was to be changed, she got sick. She couldn't keep anything down. Bella told me she had eaten some bad chicken. I thought I would've smelled anything bad.I just believed her and tried to take care of her.

I had gone for a hunt while Bella was sleeping. She had been sleeping a lot lately,I guess from being sick. I had just stepped in the door when I heard Bella scream from the bathroom.

**BPOV: **

I had missed my cycle. My cycle should've come two weeks ago. I screamed for Edward forgetting he had gone to hunt, when he flashed to my side I was unprepared. He startled me and I fell. Of course he caught me before I could hit the floor. "What happened?" He asked me.

"I think I'm Pregnant," I replied. "Whoa!" he cried. "How is that possible? You are supposed to be unable to get pregnant, and I'm a vampire!" he exclaimed.

"I know Edward it's a miracle!" I shouted.

"Bella we have to get that thing out of you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Edward!" I shouted. " This baby is a miracle, part me and part you."

"What if it hurts you Bella," Edward said.

"It may be a tough road but I have a feeling everything will be alright," I say with sincerity.

**EPOV: **

Pregnant! Bella was telling me she was pregnant and I was gonna be a father, and all I could think about was that thing is gonna kill her it's not a baby but a monster. Right?

When Bella said it was a miracle, I wanted to believe her, but it was so hard.

"We need to go home, Carlisle needs to check you out." She agreed, and we started to pack. I took our bags to the boat while Bella looked around for stray items we might've missed. As we headed home I couldn't help thinking it was fault for having sex with her while she was still human. I talked to Carlisle,He would know what to do. I hope.

**BPOV: **

I called Rose while Edward put the bags on the boat. I asked her to protect mine and Edwards child at all cost. I begged her. She finally agreed but asked if she could raise the baby if I didn't survive. I told her that would be up to Edward, if I wasn't around. I felt terrible doing this behind his back, but sometimes Edward didn't think rational when it came to my safety.

We headed home deep in thought. We didn't talk much. We were not on the same page in our thoughts. What could I do though. This baby was a miracle in more ways than one, and I was gonna make sure he or she was born kicking and screaming.

**EPOV: **

We exited the plane and waited at the carousel for our luggage. I saw the family coming towards us. I really only expected Carlisle, maybe even Esmé. For some reason everyone came,even Rose. Bella broke away from me and ran straight into rose's arms. I was shocked. What the hell was going on.

"Bella?" I said. "Come here love."

"No Edward," she said shaking her head.

"Whats the big idea Rose?" I said, trying not to growl and scare Bella.

"What's it look like Edward? I'm gonna protect this baby from you." She said with a smirk.

"Bella is my wife," I said with a hiss.

"She is now the mother of my godchild so deal with it." Rose said with a smile, and it looked creepy.

Carlisle finally said it was time to leave, we were creating a scene.

**BPOV: **

The ride home was hell for all of us. Rose and Edward were constantly at odds with one another. They had me sandwiched between them,Edward growling after reading something in rose's thoughts. Emmett was sitting in the front seat watching silently, hell-bent on tearing Edward apart if did anything to Rose. When we finally got home I ran to throw-up, as Edward and Rose followed me to the bathroom. Some how the door was destroyed. Esmé told them to fix the door and if they destroyed anything else they had to sleep outside for a week.

I didn't know they had extra doors in the basement for just such occasions. Jasper decided to fix the door to get away from all the emotions. Alice couldn't see the baby, which made Edward even more nervous. Carlisle kicked Rose and Edward out of his office while he examined me.

We saw the baby on the ultrasound for a minute before the machine could no longer pick up the image or the heartbeat. Carlisle assured me he could still hear the heartbeat, and from what he saw before the image disappeared. The Baby was fine, growing at a faster rate than normal. He told me other than that everything seemed to be in order. I was warned that it could all change at any time. I know he was trying to not get my hopes up…to late for that.

**EPOV: **

Damn that Rose. She's protecting that thing inside Bella. That thing that I put there. Damn! I'm so weak.

Carlisle came out of the office after examining Bella. He handed me an ultrasound photo. "That's the only photo I could get before the machine was no longer able to pick up an image," he said with a smile.

Everything was where it was supposed to be. The thing was a baby.(for now)

I heard Bella crying. I ran in to see Rose trying to comfort her.

"Bella I'm sorry…..Please forgive me. I was scared about what I had done to you…. To us." She looked up at me with tears running everywhere.

"You called our baby a thing!" she cried.

"I'm sorry about that too," I said. "I was just so scared! Scared about what he or she could do to you." Bella looked at me with determination and said.

"Edward you're not alone anymore, you are my husband. We should talk things out together. You can't go off half cocked and make a decision that we should be making together," she said.

"Bella I can't lose you!" I shouted. "Not again. I won't survive this time if something happens to you. I've heard the legends and it's not good. If you die I will build a bonfire and throw myself in. I can't exist on this earth without you. I can't. I won't. Please don't die love." I was so over come with emotion that I fall in a heap on the floor and dry sob for all I'm worth. I know Emmett and Jasper are gonna give me hell about it, but right now I don't give a shit.

Bella got up and hugged me, kissing me all over my face.

**BPOV: **

Poor Edward was just as scared if not more than I was. I wanted Edward to understand that the baby came first. I didn't want to leave him. I sure as hell wasn't planning on it. I just had to get Edward to understand that the life we created deserved a chance as well,and if a choice had to be made I wanted him to choose the baby.

"Edward," I said. "If a choice has to be made between me or the baby I want you to choose the baby."

"No Bella!" he shouted. "I choose you. It's always gonna be you. We either raise the baby together, or not at all."

Edward was hell bent on following me into the afterlife, what could I tell him?

"Then save us both Edward, save us both, please." I begged.

"I don't know if I can save you both Bella!" he cried. "If I have to choose it's gonna be you."

"No! Edward, please!" I cried. "Live for our child, if I don't make it.

"Bella!" he said looking at me in the eye. "If you don't make it, we both don't make it. You are my life now and always my wife, til death do us part."

I hope I make it . Not only for my sake, but also for Edward.

**EPOV:**

I told Bella that if she went I was going as well. "I will trust what we have created is not a monster. But when the baby is born and if my theory is true. I will kill it. No questions asked. Do you understand me Bella?" needed her to understand. Bella nodded slowly. Rose looked murderous. "I won't let you kill it Edward!" she shouted.

"If it kills others without hesitation, the Volturi will come and kill it with all of us Rose!" "I'd love to see the look in your eye when they set fire to Emmett or Esmé," I said looking at her. "I just hope they save you for last, so you can look in everyone's eyes as they are set on fire." Rose looked shocked, then she turned and ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I'd like to know how I'm doing. More drama coming up next chapter. Edward was pretty harsh with Rose and Bella, but he had to be. What will happen now? Will Bella be OK? Lots more twists and turns ahead**. **Mrs. Moonie**


	9. Chapter 9

**LIFE BEGINS **

**A/N: I'm still looking for reviews people. I know that I'm new to this. Bear with me. Edward is giving his unborn child a chance at life. Will it last? Will Edward have to kill the baby? Will Rose fight him on his decision? What will the rest of the family do? Lots of questions, let's try to answer some shall we? **

* * *

**EPOV: **

Bella was crying a river. I just held her in my arms whispering words of comfort until she cried herself out and went to sleep. I wrapped her in a quilt. I tried to think of everything I could do to save her, if this all went bad.

I put my venom in a metal syringe. I wanted Bella to see that I was trying to make this work.

The baby was growing at an accelerated rate. It would be born at less than 3 months instead of the standard 9 months. Bella could keep down some foods, but also needed blood. Human blood, Carlisle bought from blood banks. Bella grew rapidly during the second month.

I found I could hear the child's thoughts. I told the baby to try to stay calm and still as possible. The whole family talked to the baby. Alice wanted to know if the baby was a boy/girl. The baby didn't know.

Emmett being the idiot that he is, asked the baby to feel between is legs to see if it felt anything.

Bella told him to not ask those kinds of questions if he wanted to be allowed to talk to the baby again.

Emmett apologized as we all laughed at him.

Unknown to Bella the baby did what Emmett asked. I was able to see through its thoughts what the sex was.

I told Alice and made her swear to only share with Jasper. She began to secretly order baby items, having them sent to a small apartment I owned two blocks from Forks High School.

Two weeks later the baby announced it was out of room and needed to stretch. The baby was starting to panic but didn't want to hurt Bella.

I alerted Carlisle the baby was ready. We quickly set things up for the C-Section. Bella was very scared but also relieved. These few months have been very uncomfortable for her.

Rose and I practically waited on her hand and foot.

I kissed Bella and told her everything would be alright(God I hope I'm right). She told me she knew it would be alright, as I gave her an epidural.

Carlisle and Rose finished setting up the rest of the equipment for the surgery. Carlisle was making the first cut as I talked to the baby. I was trying to keep him calm, letting him know what was going on.

Yes it's a boy if you didn't catch that.

When the scalpel hit Bella's uterus it was a no go. The uterus was like vampire skin. Only our teeth could penetrate it. I was shocked when my son asked if he could bite through and make his way out. He was tired of waiting. He told me he could see a light.

I checked with Carlisle for the O.K. Carlisle told him to bite only where he saw the light. He understood and started to make his way out of his first home.

"My son is coming," I cried. **BPOV: **

"A boy? Oh my goodness Edward, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed if I was wrong," he said.

" how long have you known?" I asked.

"Ever since Emmett asked the baby to check between its legs," he replied. "I didn't want you disappointed if I was wrong," he said sadly.

"Who else knows?" I asked him. " Just Alice and Jasper. I only told her so she could start ordering things the baby would need, until you can shop yourself," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't feel anything from the chest down because of my epidural. I kind of freaked out when Edward told me, my son wanted to make his own way out. I didn't voice my concerns on the subject but my heart rate did increase somewhat.

"It's alright Bella," Carlisle assured me. "I've got it under control."

**EPOV: **

The baby was making a small opening in Bella's uterus. It seemed pretty easy for him. He only worked on the area where Carlisle shined the light. When the opening was big enough, he started to push his head through.

"Oh!" I heard Bella say.

"Are you alright? I asked her.

"I feel lots of pressure," she replied.

"He's coming out, Just breath love," I say.

"O k," She said in a shaky voice.

Carlisle grabbed my son's head and helped him come out. He was breathing hard as I bit the cord to free him, the scalpel wouldn't even scratch it. Carlisle tied the cord instead of clamping it because the clamp did nothing. Rose came in and wiped the baby down and wrapped him in a blanket. She put a hat on his head and handed him to me smiling.

"Here is your son Edward."

**BPOV: **

Rose handed the baby to Edward. I just couldn't stop crying tears of joy. Edward lay the baby next to my face with his hand cradling his head. I looked into that beautiful little face.

"Hey little man.I've been waiting so long to meet you." Edward tilted him so I could kiss his face. "Mommy loves you so much."

I just couldn't stop crying. Suddenly I started to feel light-headed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It seems the baby is venomous, plus the amniotic fluid has some venom," Carlisle explained. "Your uterus is healing Bella and that means you are turning into a vampire."

I started to cry."It's to soon, I won't be able to be around my baby now," I sobbed.

Right after those words left my mouth, the pain started. I screamed a blood curdling scream it was pain even the epidural couldn't stop.

* * *

**A/N:Bella is in does Edward think? is he ready for her to be a vampire? Will she be able to be around the baby? I will finish this story even if no one is reading mistakes are my own. Until next chapter. MRS MOONIE.**


	10. Chapter 10 New Bella

**NEW BELLA **

**A/N: Bella had the baby, now she is in pain. Will Edward and Carlisle be able to help her? How long will she be away from her son, who hasn't even been named yet. Lets get to it than. **

* * *

**EPOV **

"Rose take the baby!" I shouted.

Once Rose had taken my son out of the room, I asked Carlisle. "What happened?"

He explained to me that the baby must have been venomous.

The placenta was also venom based. It had only been a matter of time. Now that the baby was born the venom was released.

"What can we do now?" I asked him, in a panic.

"Add more venom and wait for her to change," he replied.

"I'll do it," I told him.

I took the syringe out of my pocket and looked at my beautiful Bella screaming in pain. I kissed Bella on the forehead, and said."I Love you." I plunged the needle into Bella's heart. I then proceeded to bite Bella's neck,wrist and ankles. I kissed her lips as she continued to scream and beg for death.

**BPOV **

WTF! I just met my son now I'm in hell. "Edward help me! I'm burning. Just kill me please! Just let me die! Edward! Where are you?" I screamed and cried as long and hard as I could. I screamed so long I finally lost my voice.

I later figured out I could focus better if I wasn't screaming.

Then I heard my angel. He told me I was gonna be O.K. Also that the pain would soon be over.

He talked about his love for me and our son. Edward's voice was filled with so much pain. I decided to stop screaming and hold in my pain. I'll hold in my pain for Edward, for my son. I couldn't talk so I just grit my teeth. I held in my pain for my family.

**EPOV: Day one **

My wife actually wanted me to let her die. I cleaned her up. I didn't want anyone to help me. Carlisle closed the incision sight, even though it would've closed on its own. Several hours later it had healed.

Bella hadn't made a sound,once I started talking to her. Esmé brought the baby to me for some bonding time. I opened his blanket and counted his fingers and toes. Perfect. My son is perfect, a miracle just like Bella said.

Anthony, Masen, Charles, Cullen. The boy name we had picked. If he had been a girl, we were gonna name her.

Renesme,Elizabeth,Carlie,Cullen.

My little boy.

If I could cry I would've cried a river by now.

Anthony didn't cry,he made whining noises to let you know he needed something. Very intelligent,he could understand what was going on around him. He knew something was wrong with Bella and he wanted to help. His thoughts were very clear that he wanted his mommy.

"your mommy is gonna be so proud of you when she wakes up," I told him.

Anthony smiled at me.I hummed a lullaby and he drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV: Day 2 **

I will be so glad when this burning stops. It feels like it's starting to settle in my chest instead of all over now. I wonder is my baby alright? I hope Edward is taking care of him instead of hovering over me.

Edward, I know he hasn't left my side for a minute. I can hear his voice and smell him and the rest of the family.

Oh! I can feel my feet again. I still hurt like hell though. Now I can truly say I know what it's like to be on fire.

Oh! I can feel my legs now. I wonder is my little boy missing me? I love my little Anthony and his daddy so much.

I feel the flames more in my heart, feels like it's on fire. I really want to scream but I'll hold it in for my family. I'll endure this fire that licks my entire body, melting my flesh,then rebuilding it, fire that makes me stronger, better,faster.

I know Edward would take this pain for me if he could. I can do this, I'm doing this. It'll all be over soon. I'm wondering what day it is.I thought I heard Edward singing a lullaby. I hear breathing and a heartbeat that isn't mine.

Anthony.

My heart sounds like it's on its last leg. My baby, our little Anthony. I can smell him also. He smells like lemons, powder and freesia.

I hope this ends soon,I want my baby and my husband. **EPOV:Day 3 **

"It's almost over," Alice says bouncing around the room.

"How long? I ask.

"Oh I would say in about an hour," she said smiling. "The sun will be set by then, put her shoes on." She says handing me a pair of six inch heels in Bella's size.

"I know you mean well Alice but Bella won't like these,"I say.

"She's not human anymore," Alice scowled at me. "No more clumsy Bella, Edward. The six-inch heels will make her almost even with you in height."

"I don't know why but I like Bella being shorter than me," I say to Alice.

"I know Jasper likes you to adapt to his height but my Bella is fine without the heels."

"Well we will let her decide then," she huffed and stormed out of the room but not before she strapped the heels to Bella's feet.

_Less than an hour, _I say to myself_. _

As the sun was setting. Bella's heart goes crazy, it beat so loud I thought it was gonna jump out of her chest. 15 seconds later it just stopped.

"Bella, open your eyes baby."

Bella opened her eyes just as Jasper,Emmett,Alice,Carlisle and Esmé stepped into the room.

**BPOV **

My heart beat really loudly then it just stopped. I then heard the most beautiful voice in the world. Edward was telling me to open my eyes. Several smells assaulted my nose,one of these was not my son. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Edward"I say shocked at my voice. I grabbed my throat which was the only part of me still burning.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked. "A little,"I reply.

"Take her hunting Edward," Alice says with a bounce.

"I want my baby first," I say.

"I don't think that's a good idea now love," Edward says with a nervous look on his face.

"Why not?" I ask. "Do you think I would be a threat to my child Edward?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Not intentionally Bella. You are a newborn and unpredictable, we just don't know."

I looked around at everyone in the room. Emmett was smirking,Jasper was on edge,Alice was happily bouncing in place just as she always does when she isn't shopping. Carlisle and Esmé looked just as nervous as Edward, if not more. I assumed Rose stayed behind with Anthony, until the coast was clear.

"Do you see anything bad happening if Anthony is brought in Alice," I ask her.

"I can't always see Anthony Bella, he's fuzzy most of the time. I don't see any of us mourning or anything and we look happy in the future a couple of weeks from now.I would say everything will be alright."

I made up my mind right then that I would see my baby then go hunt. I needed this, it had already been too long.

"I want to see my baby now Edward," I say looking at him.

"Baby please," he begged. Alice shot out of the room after a vision.

Jasper went into a crouch as Carlisle and Esmé tried to defuse the situation. I only had my eyes on Edward, even though my instincts were screaming at me to fight!

Emmett started to full on laugh at the tense situation we were now in. "I want to see my baby!" I screamed at Edward. Edward jumped back as Jasper came towards me on one side and Emmett on the other. I looked down at my feet before saying."Who put me in these fucking shoes!?" I say ripping the shoes off and throwing them out the window.**(I guess I know why Alice ran away.)**

"No Bella, please understand," Edward said.

"I can't fucking believe this. After all I went through to bring that little boy into this world and you all believe I could hurt him?"

Edward again begged and pleaded with me to hunt with him and that afterwards I could see the baby. I was so angry at Edward that I yelled at him.

"You didn't even want him at first!," I spat at him with venom.

"I had to call Rose to help me protect my baby from his own father! Now you gonna accuse me of being too dangerous to be around him."

Edward looked crushed, like I had reached into his chest and crushed his heart. I know it was a low blow but I wanted to see my baby.

"Alright Bella, you can see him but you can't hold him yet," Edward said sadly.

**EPOV **

Wow! Bella just called my ass out. That was a low blow, bringing up the past like that. I deserved it though. She is a newborn so I'll let it slide for now. After we hunt I'm gonna check her ass for calling me out in front of everyone.

"Alright Bella you can see him but you can't hold him yet," I say sadly. I couldn't have predicted what happened next.

"Fuck you Edward!" she screamed as she ran at me. Bella dodged Emmett and Jasper like a running back on crack. She slammed into me so hard we both went flying out the window. When we hit the ground**(feet first of course.)** she kicked me into a tree.

I can't fight her back, she's my wife. When I had recovered from hitting the tree, we circled each other. She was growling at me. Bella was fucking growling at me. Damn she was a sexy ass vampire girl, growling at me.

"Get you shit together Edward she's kicking your ass!" Emmett yelled from the house.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled back. I pleaded with Bella to calm down.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to see the baby first," I growled.

"Edward please," she laughed. "I did that purposely to teach you a lesson. I'm going in the house to see my baby, then we can hunt," she said walking back towards the house. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me seriously before saying.

" Oh! And the next time you even think of checking my ass because I called you out in front of your brothers, you can kiss my ass goodbye! Got it?" she laughed walking away. I got it damn! Wait a minute, how did she read my thoughts?

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope someone likes this story. I'm still new at this. Stuff just got real. Bella ain't taking no shit, she wants to see her kid. Can she read minds like Edward? What about the baby? Keep reading to find out. Until next time. Please review thanks. MRS MOONIE.**


	11. Chapter 11 Anthony and the hunt

**A/N: Bella is now a vampire. She wants to see her baby boy, yet no one trusts her around the baby. Edward gets his butt kicked by her and she can read his thoughts. What else can she do? Is it just Edwards thoughts she can read? Get ready , here we go. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

Oh no he didn't just think he was gonna check my ass for calling him out in front of his brothers. Now he is telling me I'm not allowed to see or hold my son who I fought and damn near died for. I ran at him, dodging Emmett and Jasper, with ease. I knocked his butt right out the window, then I kicked him into a tree. That felt good. I growled at him just in case he got any ideas. I knew he wouldn't fight me back. He was thinking how sexy I was because I growled at him. I'll file that information away for later.

Emmett of course laughed at Edward for letting me kick his butt. Edward yelled at him to shut-up. I told Edward that if he ever thought about checking my ass because I embarrassed him in front of his brothers, he could kiss my ass goodbye. I then laughed, he got the message. Edward then realized I had read his thoughts, as I ran towards the house to see my baby.

**EPOV: **

She can read my thoughts? Holy shit! She can read my thoughts? I still can't read her thoughts. Just great, I wonder can she read everyone's thoughts, or just mine?

"Just yours so far Edward," she answered me.

"Rose bring the baby please," I called.

"Is it safe for him?" she replied.

Before I could answer Bella yelled out.

"Bring me my baby now! Rose. Your guard dog duties are over, you've done well.

" Damn! My love has a bitch ass attitude, she winked at me and I got a problem in my pants. _Not now little Edward. _Bella laughed looking at me before saying. "Later baby, on our hunt."

Rose came around the corner holding my son, flanked by the rest of the family.

"What the hell is this?" Bella asked them.

"Safety in numbers," Emmett says with a shrug. Bella sat down and told Rose to hand her the baby.

"Are you sure it's safe Edward?" Rose says looking at me.

"Give her the baby Rose," I give in. "She carried him almost three and a half months, so let her see the fruits of her labor," I say with a sigh.

"How is your throat?" Rose asked Bella. "A low burn," Bella replies. "Give me two minutes, then I'll go hunt. I'm fine."

Bella sat down and held out her arms. Rose was reluctant to put the baby in Bella's arms but did it anyway.

Bella kissed him and smelled his hair."Nothing," she smiled. "I have no trouble, he smells good but not so good that I would want to bite him."

After about 10 minutes of Bella talking to Anthony and kissing him, he started to paw at her chest, like he was hungry. Bella told Emmett and Jasper to turn away, she ripped open the top of her dress (_Alice almost blew a gasket) _She pulled out her boob and Anthony latched on with vigor.

"Hey little man those are mine," I say with a laugh. His thoughts were pretty clear,("_Right now there not")_ He then proceeds to nurse from Bella as if it's the most natural thing in the world, as the family's jaws hit the floor at what is happening.

Anthony nursed for about 10 minutes on one breast and 10 minutes on the other.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" I say out loud. _"Wouldn't you like to know_?"Anthony said in his thoughts. He smirked at me."Damn son save some for the fishes."_ "Not today pops,"_he said in his thoughts.

When he finished I went to take him so I could burp him.

"I'll do it," Bella says. "You've all had three days with him, just back off. I need this, don't piss me off."

"Sorry baby," I say, backing up with my hands in the air.

"Are you afraid of me Edward?" Bella asked.

"No," I reply. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what it will do to me if you leave and take Anthony with you," I say.

**BPOV: **

"Why would you think that I would leave you? Renée did that to Charlie," I say to Edward.

Edward hung his head and replied. "You just said in the yard."

"Oh yeah! I did," I say. "You commented in your thoughts about checking me, because I called you out in front of your brothers. Jacob started like that Edward, " I say. "I won't go through that again, we can talk about our feelings and work on things, never take me for granted. I won't stay around to be abused by you!" I say with finality.

"Bella no!" he cried. "I would never be like that, please believe me," he cried.

"Your actions speak for you Edward. Don't say things like that, even in your head. Whether you think I can hear them or not."

"I'm sorry love," he says sadly. "I would never hurt you like he did."

"I really want to believe that Edward," I say.

Anthony took that moment to put his hand on my face, images started to pop into my head. He showed me all that he had seen while I was changing. "Mommy's smart little man," I say kissing him. Anthony went to sleep right after showing me the days I missed. I handed him to Rose so that Edward and I could hunt and reconnect.

I knew Edward felt bad for his thoughts even if I couldn't read his mind.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Edward assured me I would do great. "It's all about instinct Bella," he said. I followed my instinct and was able to take down a delicious mountain lion with no problems,my clothes didn't even get dirty.

Although I had tied the top of my dress back together(_I ripped it to feed my baby_) I thought it still looked good. I'm sure Alice is furious with me, first the shoes then the dress. Edward praised me for the take down.

"That was great Bella.I didn't even do that well my first time. I ripped up my clothes and some forest too," he laughed.

"Carlisle had his work cut out for him."

After our thirst was satisfied, I became very horny. Edward and I made love in our meadow under the stars all night long.

The sky was so clear it was weird... perfect.

When the sun started to peak over the horizon,I stopped riding Edward long enough to tell him, we had to get back to the house before the baby woke up and needed his feeding. A little reluctantly we pieced together what was left of our clothes(_part of __his pants, and shirt_) and headed home to Anthony hand in hand with me wearing his shirt over what was left of my dress.

* * *

**A/N:Is anyone still reading this? I will finish this even though I don't have many reviews.I could really use some feedback. Just don't curse it serves no purpose. This is finished on paper but life is busy with the holidays and all. I will write as much as I can**. **This story will be a few more chapters. There may be a sequel but I haven't written anything on that. REVIEW! THANKS, MRS. MOONIE**


	12. Chapter 12 My life and Gifts

**A/N: Bella and Edward get some lovin in. Little Anthony is so adorable. This chapter life goes on for our couple There are some surprises coming, let's get to it. **

**EPOV: **

Bella sexed me up All. Night. Long. When the sun came up, we had to leave our meadow. I knew Anthony would be awake soon and looking for Bella(_His food source)_ I still can't believe she can breastfeed him.

We got back to the house just as Anthony woke up. Immediately he wanted Bella. The minute he was in her arms he pawed at her chest, wanting his breakfast. I grabbed a soft blanket and gave it to her. Bella draped the blanket over her chest and part of Anthony's face. He pulled the boob out before she could do it. Bella laughed before saying. "Hungry huh?" All we could hear were smacking noises that could be heard throughout the house.

**BPOV: **

Edward and I had to hunt more often, almost every other night. Anthony depleted me during the day and Edward depleted me every night. We also gave the other family members time with the baby. Rose was so grateful, as was Esmé and Alice. Anthony's time with Alice was the highlight of his day, she would put him in different outfits and take his picture. Right after the second flash he would snatch the outfit off and laugh so hard I thought he would get sick. Alice hated that the clothes would be ruined, it didn't stop her though. She kept ordering clothes and he kept snatching them off and laughing. Anthony knew that if there was no flash that he could keep the clothes on.

When Anthony turned 4 months old, he looked like a 1-year-old. At 8 months old he looked like a 2-year-old. Carlisle estimated by age 6 he would look like an 18-year-old and hopefully stop aging. I really hoped he was right.

Carlisle sent a message by phone to Italy, that The Cullens had added a family member. I was required to make a visit to Italy in 2 years time. I told Edward I would go alone. He of course didn't want me to. I reminded him that Aro would be able to read all of his thoughts at a touch of his hand. Anthony would be at risk and that was a chance I was not willing to take. We didn't want his existence known until his growth was complete. I also had the strongest shield Carlisle says he'd ever heard of. I could shield a football field if I chose to do so. I could shield the family no problem but it would arouse suspicion. We couldn't afford that. I would go alone.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were teaching me to fight. I was a pretty fast learner and had become quit good in a small amount of time. Jasper and I were sparring when he hit me with a good shot. Anthony came out on the porch, not knowing we weren't really fighting started to cry. Jasper didn't see Anthony and was still sparring with me as I went to go to my baby. Jasper grabbed me and said." Where are you going, I'm not done kicking your butt." I only wanted to get to my baby. I whipped around and slammed my fist into his chest, Jasper was knocked a good 30 feet. Jasper jumped up and started coming back at me fast so I threw my hands up in a stop motion and his clothes caught on fire. Jasper stop dropped and rolled, as he snatched his clothes off. I ran to Anthony who was now laughing. "Mommy funny, uncle Jasper burn up," he laughed. "Uncle Jasper nakey," he said pointing at Jasper. I kissed him and made sure he was o.k.

Emmett and Edward ran up and immediately started laughing. Jasper was completely naked with scorch marks on his body. "Damn Bella, you almost killed me," he said breathing unnecessarily hard. "Sorry Jasper," I said. "I don't know where that came from. I was trying to get to my son and you were in my way."

Over the course of the next year I manifested more powers. My shield, fire, flying and eating food. I had no blood lust and only required blood only once a month after Anthony stopped breast-feeding. I didn't even sparkle. Carlisle concluded that I was a mutant, he further went on to conclude that I could have more children. Carlisle said that my venom would probably make the rest of them mutants as well. Rose asked me to bite her and Emmett first so they could go make babies. Esmé and Alice I could tell by their faces that they wanted me to make them mutants, for the purpose of making babies with their husbands as well. I declined Rose's request because Edward and I needed to talk first. Rose although disappointed didn't push the issue further. Edward decided he wanted to go first. Rose was pissed but understood that my husband came first.

Edwards new transformation took 24 hours, his pain was tolerable and Anthony talked to him for almost twelve of those hours.

"I love you daddy, are you in pain? I want to play baseball and football. Can we go to Disney fun park? I want to hunt I'm a big boy."

That boy could talk the ears off an elephant. Edward enjoyed every minute of it though.

Rose was bitten next then Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esmé and finally Carlisle. Rose and Emmett wasted no time, within a week she was knocked up. Alice and jasper followed and Esmé and Carlisle right after them. Edward and I used extra strength condoms and he pulled out quickly, before the venom ruined the condom. It worked perfectly. Rose was pregnant for 6 months and gave birth to a baby boy they named Zander Joseph McCarty. Within the next few months Alice gave birth to a girl they named, Dallas Moon Whitlock. Esmé also had a girl they named, Teressa Raven Cullen. My little Anthony Mason Cullen was over the moon with all the fast growing babies around. He had some playmates and that was all he cared about. After my 18 month anniversary, the family took a vacation to Florida so the kids could visit all the fun attractions. Anthony was really the only one that could benefit from it. The others were just too small, even though they were strong enough. Alice got us an invite to stay in Cinderella's Castle, how? I have no idea.

We were all just glad that our babies grew quickly and would fully mature by age 6. Edward was nervous about my trip to Italy that was fast approaching, in 6 months I would be in Volterra giving fake smiles and boring conversation, to the Volturi. Alice saw everything going smoothly. My story would be that the Cullens just started a new business and couldn't make the trip so I came alone and was trusted for my amazing self-control. I would give the Volturi no warning, just show up, say hello and leave. I just hope nothing changes.

**A/N: What do you think? They're all mutants now. More so Bella than anyone else. Everyone has a child now with probably more to come, Will everything go o.k. with the Volturi?I realize I never gave a description of the children. Anthony looks like Bella, with Edwards green eyes from his human life. Dallas has curly blonde hair with Alice's nose and Jasper's human blue eyes. Zander has Emmett's curly brown hair and his build, everything else is all Rose down to her light blue human eyes. Teressa got Carlisle's hair and deep blue human eyes and Esme's nose lips and chin. O.K. those are the kids. Next up Bella prepares for her trip and more gifts may come about. TBC, MRS MOONIE.**


	13. Chapter 13 The ultimate gift and goodbye

**A/N: Back again. Bella has some pretty cool powers, and has turned everyone into mutants. They no longer have blood lust and can eat food. They also don't sparkle anymore. Bella will discover new powers. I really need reviews. Come on people a little feed-back would be appreciated. Alright, on with the story. **

**BPOV:**

I had 5 months before I had to meet with the Volturi in Italy. Edward was freaking out and surprise, surprise, Rose is pregnant again due any day now. When we all found out the McCarty's were on baby number two we were shocked. Rose was a little embarrassed.

**(Flash) **

"Emmett ambushed me on our anniversary, he didn't have any condoms at the time," she smirked.

"The woods are a very sexual place," Emmett defended.

"I couldn't help myself, Rose's arousal was just so overwhelming." Everyone laughed at Emmett.

**(End Flash) **

Rose had the baby last night, a girl they named Everrose Lillian McCarty. I continued to practice and develop my gifts. I've learned to control all but one of my gifts. The last gift to manifest. I could control minds, make anyone do whatever it is I tell them to do. I didn't like this power one bit in the beginning. I found this gift by accident as usual. Emmett was teasing me because my newborn strength was evening out, he and I were at the same strength level. I lost an arm wrestling match to him for the first time in more than a year. I was so mad I yelled at him to go jump in a lake. His eyes went blank, he turned and walked right through the kitchen door into the woods. We all followed and watched in shock as he threw himself into the lake. Edward and Jasper pulled him out and he went and jumped right back in. I was shocked and cried.

"Emmett stop it!" And he did.

The family looked at me in awe.

"What did you do to him Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know! I cried. After that I had to careful what I said.

I once stopped Alice from shopping for a whole week. I told Edward not to read minds. Edward was glad and didn't tell me for three days. I restored his gift and let him know anytime he wanted a break from it he could just stop hearing others thoughts. Sure enough, when the others were having sex, Edward would turn off his gift. I'd given him control of his gift.

Two months before my trip to Italy, I figured out a way for me not to go alone. Rose and Emmett would stay and care for the children, while the rest of us went to Voltera. I would make everyone forget about the children and the fact we were all mutants. They would also forget my gifts, all but one. My shield. I hoped it would work. Alice didn't see anything bad happening.

One month until the trip, Alice had a vision the Volturi would try to recruit us, we decline and they try to force us. Alice said the idea came from Jane. I swear the next time I saw that whore I would strip her of her powers and see how long she lasted. Alice could see only one way for us to come out on top, kill the Volturi. We would take over temporarily and form a council, made up of other vampires from all over. I would keep everyone on the council honest with my power. I think this will work out for all of us.

Alice saw more children in the future for all the couples. Mine and Edwards children would have many gifts and mutant abilities. The day came for our trip, we kissed all the babies goodbye and told them we'd see them later. Emmett was upset that he couldn't come. I cheered him up telling him I'd make sure to put a play by-play into his head when we returned. Anthony got extra hugs and kisses as we set out to fulfill our destiny.

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys I was thinking of making a sequel. That may or may not happen. This story doesn't have many reviews, so unless there are more reviews there will be no sequel for this story. I enjoyed writing this, as it was already finished before posting. Thanks to those 2 people who reviewed for a total of three reviews. One person reviewed twice. I am new to doing this and would appreciate constructive feedback. Thanks to those who read this even though they didn't review. Thanks so much. MRS MOONIE.**


End file.
